Dantin's Privateers
by Gretchen Amy
Summary: A little New Year's Day whim filk but still within Headcanon the Musical.


A little late Sunday night whim filk but still within Headcanon the Musical.

This tune is and old seafaring song "Barrett's Privateers" as sung by Stan Rogers. I could do a whole series of filks just on his music and his voice is Han's bel canto in my crazy fangirl mind.

The scene: Endor celebrations after the destruction of the Second Death Star, someone called for a song. The Rogues stood up immediately and excited, but Han gave them all a look that said we don't want to hear a repeat of "Jungle Jet Juice".

He looked to Lando and Luke, "Buddy? Kid? You back me up?"

"Anything for you, General Solo." Luke replied with a wry smile and Lando stood shaking his head.

Leia blinked a few times and mouthed to Chewie, "He Sings?"

"Yea, I sing, Sweetheart," Han stated with a wink and began to tell the story of _Dantin's Privateers_ ...

_From Wookiepedia: Chaeloe Dantin was a female privateer who raided Imperial shipping for the Alliance to Restore the Republic during the Galactic Civil War. She was the captain and owner of __**Dantin's Folly**__ and operated under a letter of marque and reprisal that had been issued by Ral'Rai Muvunc_

Oh, the year was 3BBY  
HOW I WISH I WAS IN Kor Vella NOW!  
A letter of marque come from Mon Montha,  
To the biggest hunk of junk I'd ever seen

Goddess damn them all!  
I was told we'd cruise the stars for Imperial treasure  
We'd fire no blasters-shed no tears  
Now I'm a broken man on a Coruscant landing pier  
The last of Dantin's Privateers.

Oh, Chaeloe Dantin cried the town,  
HOW I WISH I WAS IN Kor Vella NOW!  
For twenty brave beings all spacers who  
Would make for her the Folly's crew

Goddess damn them all!  
I was told we'd cruise the stars for Imperial treasure  
We'd fire no blasters-shed no tears  
Now I'm a broken man on a Coruscant landing pier  
The last of Dantin's Privateers

The Folly freighter was a sickening sight,  
HOW I WISH I WAS IN Kor Vella NOW!  
She'd a wobble to the port and and her shields were rags  
And the cook in the 'fresher with the pink tautans and gags

Goddess damn them all!  
I was told we'd cruise the stars for Imperial treasure  
We'd fire no blasters-shed no tears  
Now I'm a broken man on a Coruscant landing pier  
The last of Dantin's Privateers

On the Emperor's birthday we hit open space,  
HOW I WISH I WAS IN Kor Vella NOW!  
We were 91 standard days to Sypon Bay  
The coolant pumps breaking all the way

Goddess damn them all!  
I was told we'd cruise the stars for Imperial treasure  
We'd fire no blasters-shed no tears  
Now I'm a broken man on a Coruscant landing pier  
The last of Dantin's Privateers

On the 96th day we blasted off again,  
HOW I WISH I WAS IN Kor Vella NOW!  
When a kriffin' Imp dropped in our sights  
With our quad laser canons we made to fight  
Goddess damn them all!  
I was told we'd cruise the stars for Imperial treasure  
We'd fire no blasters-shed no tears  
Now I'm a broken man on a Coruscant landing pier  
The last of Dantin's Privateers

The Imp loaded down with booty  
HOW I WISH I WAS IN Kor Vella NOW!  
She was big and pointy and had lost her way  
But to catch her took the Folly two standard days

Goddess damn them all!  
I was told we'd cruise the stars for Imperial treasure  
We'd fire no blasters-shed no tears  
Now I'm a broken man on a Coruscant landing pier  
The last of Dantin's Privateers

Then at length we stood two klicks away  
HOW I WISH I WAS IN Kor Vella NOW!  
Our quad turbos made an awful din  
But with one proton torpedo the Imps stove us in

Goddess damn them all!  
I was told we'd cruise the stars for Imperial treasure  
We'd fire no blasters-shed no tears  
Now I'm a broken man on a Coruscant landing pier  
The last of Dantin's Privateers

The Folly shook and pitched on her side  
HOW I WISH I WAS IN Kor Vella NOW!  
Dantin was smashed like porg's eggs  
And that Imp torpedo broke both me legs  
Goddess damn them all!  
I was told we'd cruise the stars for Imperial treasure  
We'd fire no blasters-shed no tears  
Now I'm a broken man on a Coruscant landing pier  
The last of Dantin's Privateers

So here I sit here in my 33rd year  
HOW I WISH I WAS IN Kor Vella NOW!  
It's been 6 standard years since we blasted away  
And I just made Coruscant yesterday

Goddess damn them all!  
I was told we'd cruise the stars for Imperial treasure  
We'd fire no blasters-shed no tears  
Now I'm a broken man on a Coruscant landing pier  
The last of Dantin's Privateers


End file.
